This invention relates to a garden barrow having a frame, handle, at least one wheel and a load trough.
Barrows of this type are becoming more popular with garden owners for transporting such things as garden waste products, plants, and heavier things such as stone, earth, gravel and the like. This type of garden barrow is considerably easier to handle than the conventional wheel barrow. Consequently, more family members are capable of using them.
When garden waste products are gathered, they are generally put directly into the load trough. Once filled, the waste products are carried to a refuse sack located at another place where the waste products are transferred from the barrow into the sack. Alternatively, the refuse sack may be dragged along the ground in the garden and waste products put directly into it. In this latter instance, the bottom of the sack may be damaged because of dampness either in the sack or on the ground or be torn when hit by some sharp object on the ground. Furthermore, such a sack is difficult to handle when it is filled.